


This song is for you

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a famous gay rock star. Jared is his number one fan. When Jensen needs a vacation after a hard tour his agent books him a room at the Lambs Rest Inn in New Braunfels Texas where Jared works as the desk clerk. Their encounter turns into a seemingly one night stand but maybe Jensen feels like its more, but some deceptions on Jared’s end might make him change is mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This song is for you

_**This song is for you/J2/Nc-17/ reversebang**_  
 **Title:** This song is for you  
 **Author:** Dolavine  
 **Artist:** [](http://danaid-luv.livejournal.com/profile)[**danaid_luv**](http://danaid-luv.livejournal.com/) [art link](http://danaid-luv.livejournal.com/412028.html)  
 **Pairing:** Jensen and Jared/J2  
 **Genre:** J2 AU  
 **Rating:** Nc-17  
 **Word count:** 8,330  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is but a figment of my over active imagination. No profit gained, no harm intended. Please enjoy this total work of fiction.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Jensen is a famous gay rock star. Jared is his number one fan. When Jensen needs a vacation after a hard tour his agent books him a room at the Lambs Rest Inn in New Braunfels Texas where Jared works as the desk clerk. Their encounter turns into a seemingly one night stand but maybe Jensen feels like its more, but some deceptions on Jared’s end might make him change is mind.  
 **A/N:** Written for the wonderful art by [](http://danaid-luv.livejournal.com/profile)[**danaid_luv**](http://danaid-luv.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_reversebang**](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/)  
It was by a twist of fate, that I am a pinch hitter for this art. She has been a pleasure to work with. Thank you to the Mods for giving me this opportunity to write for this art.Thanks to my wonderful beta [](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/profile)[**memoonster**](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/) who understood my late, late nights.

  


[](http://s14.photobucket.com/albums/a348/Dolavine/?action=view&current=Divider-Jaredfinal.png)

When Chad arrives to help Jared clean out his college dorm room he’s amazed at the fact that Jared has posters of Pop star Jensen Ackles hanging on his wall.

“Dude, you’re 22years old, you just graduated top of your class and you still have Jensen Ackles posters on your walls,” he grabs one and starts to pull it down.

Jared grabs his hand. “I’ll take them down,” he says giving Chad a glare. “Don’t razz me about Jensen; you still have that 1978 swimsuit poster of Farrah Fawcett on your wall, the one that we found in your dad’s playboy trunk when we were in the 6th grade.”

“Yeah, well, the classics never go out,” he starts packing items into boxes while avoiding the issue.

  
“Besides he’s still hot and still selling CD’s, even after 15years in the business,” Jared folds each poster with care and puts them into a special box marked JA stuff.

“You realize he is the reason I figured out you are gay, right,” Chad teases him.

“I thought it was when you put your hand down my shorts on that Boy Scout camping trip when we were 12 and I got a boner,” Jared shoots back.

Chad gasps and looks at Jared with a shocked expression. “I never did that.”

“No, we said we would never talk about it again, remember,” Jared puts the last of his things into a box marked misc stuff and seals it shut.

“Enough of that,” Chad says lifting a big box and flexing his muscles. “Hulk has to take box to truck, be back soon,” he grunts as he’s walking down the hall.

Its several months later and Jared’s settled in to life outside of college. He’s rooming with Chad and got a job at the Lambs Rest Inn as the desk clerk.

 **~-~-~-~- <>-~-~-~-~**

It’s the last show of a six month tour and Jensen is exhausted. He just wants to disappear and relax for awhile.

“Great show man.” His manager Steve says to him as he pats him on the back. Jensen glares at him.

“Book me a hotel in Timbuck fucking two so I can recuperate from this bullshit,” he grabs a bottle of Jack Daniels from the craft table and drinks it straight from the bottle.

“You have some press junkets and an interview about your upcoming album in a few weeks,” Steve reminds him.

“I’ll be back in time for them, just get me the plane ticket and book me the hotel room, and Steve, make sure they don’t know it’s me this time. I don’t want any more screaming fan girls in the lobby like last time, spoils the relax mode,” he shuts his dressing room door and flops down on a make-up chair. He takes another swig from the bottle and makes a terrible face before screwing the cap on and dropping it in the waste can.

He wipes the make-up off of his face to reveal tired lines under his eyes. This tour has taken a toll on him. He broke up with his boyfriend Matt right before the tour started and he’s never had time to get over that, and then there is the “rock star” facade he has to live up to. The parties, the drinking, and the endless boys, he’s tired and just wants to go somewhere where no one knows who he is.

The next morning Jensen is awoken by pounding on his hotel door, he opens it to find Steve standing there holding an airline ticket.

“Get packed, your leaving in about two hours for New Braunfels Texas,” Steve throws the ticket on the end of the bed.

“Where the fuck is New Braunfels,” Jensen asks rubbing his eyes as he tries to get himself awake.

“In Texas, somewhere near San Antonio, you wanted somewhere no one is going to know you and this Podunk town is the best you’re going to get. Now get your ass packed Ackles,” Steve opens the suitcase and starts to throw things into it.

Jensen is still half asleep when he’s shoved into the back of the SUV limo and rushed to the airport. Steve hands him his itinerary before he boards the plane bound for San Antonio International Airport.

“See you in two weeks,” he says as he walks onto the air bridge.

Once on the plane he reads the itinerary.

Rent a Car at SAT. Id at desk.  
Lambs Rest Inn in New Brounfels Texas. Driving instructions on your phone. Registered under Jensen R. Ackles, ask for Jared, it’s all discreet.

 **~-~-~-~- <>-~-~-~-~**

  
When Jared comes in to work he’s handed a paper by his boss. “This man is coming in today, he’s famous and he is to be handled with complete anonymity and discretion.”

Jared glances at the paper and sees, Guest: Jensen R. Ackles. He can’t believe his eyes so he reads it again. It can’t be Jensen Ackles, it just can’t be The Jensen Ackles. He says it to himself ten times. He puts the paper on the desk and punches the information into the computer. It’s not Jensen Ackles, he just keeps telling himself it’s a complete coincidence in names.

Its late afternoon and he has himself almost completely convinced it is a coincidence when a man’s voice speaks to him over the desk. Jared looks up and blinks twice trying to adjust his vision, when he does, the same face is staring back at him. It’s Jensen, his green eyes covered by aviation sunglasses, his hair is messy but still that short spiky crop, that mouth is undeniable and my god he really does have all of those damned freckles in real life. Jared has turned into a squeeing fan boy inside of his head. On the outside, his face remains pleasant as he tries to hide the fact that he knows the man, loves the man and is totally gaga, yes, gaga over him.

He composes himself and prays to God his voice doesn’t crack when he does regain his ability of speech. “Yes, may I help you sir,” his voice doesn’t crack but he feels like a commercial, it’s too pleasant and the smile on his face feels like it might crack his cheeks if it gets any wider.

“Jared please,” Jensen asks looking around suspiciously.

Jared just smiles even wider, his dimples becoming deep crevices in his cheeks as he points to his name tag. “I’m Jared,” his voice is enthusiastic as he says it.

“Jensen R. Ackles,” he leans over the counter and whispers it.

Jared types into the computer for effect even though he’s memorized the room number and even went up to make sure it is perfect, and then ordered a fruit basket with lots of grapes. He read that Jensen loves grapes or at least he said he does in various fan magazine interviews. “Ah yes, Mr. Ackles, we’ve been expecting you,”

Sliding his ID over the counter at Jared he lifts his sunglasses and looks around warily.

“That isn’t necessary Mr. Ackles,” Jared smiles at him and there is an honest to goodness twinkle in his hazel eyes when he looks at Jensen.

There are papers signed and the Key is coded before Jared motions the porter over. “Jeff will show you to your room,” he hands the key to the porter who loads the two bags of luggage onto a gold rack.

Jared watches them get onto the elevator before he lets his knees go completely weak and he crumples forward onto the counter. He thinks he might hyperventilate from all of the emotions bottled up inside that he wants to just let out. He turns to his coworker. “Jenny, I’m taking a fiver.” She nods at him and takes his station.

He walks into the bathroom and looks under each stall to make sure it is empty and then props the heavy garbage can in front of the door before breaking out in a full on touch down dance. He’s jumping around with his arms tucked tight to his body, hands in fists chanting. “Jensen Ackles knows my name and asked for me,” he breaks out in song signing Jensen’s biggest hit; You’re a star to me. It’s full on fan boy hysteria that lasts the entire five minutes.

  


 **[](http://s14.photobucket.com/albums/a348/Dolavine/?action=view&current=Divider-Jensenfinal.png)**

  
Once Jensen is in his room alone he strips down to his boxer briefs and flops on the bed spreading his arms out completely taking up both sides of the bed. “Freedom,” he sings it out.

It’s so quiet, too quiet so Jensen turns on the television and just lays there staring at the home shopping network trying to peddle cookware. It is at that instant he realizes he’s hungry.

He calls down to the lobby and Jared answers the phone. “Lambs Rest Inn ,Jared speaking.”

“Hey Jared, it’s Jensen in room 304,” he’s glad to hear Jared’s voice.

Jared’s heart sinks a little and he swallows hard. “Yes Mr. Ackles, what can I do for you?”

“Something delicious,” Jensen laughs.

Jared’s heart jumps. “And that delicious thing would be?” he asks, hoping that it’s come up to my room and blow me.

“I need food, I’m starved. I see you have a restaurant, does it offer room service?”

“Unfortunately no, it doesn’t,” Jared’s lying; he just wants to see Jensen again and knows this will flush him out of his room.

“Not even for a famous rock star,” Jensen is trying to use his fame status.

“Well if you were Bono or something maybe, but I honestly doubt they’ll bend the rules for anyone else,” he’s blushing and it’s hard not to giggle because Jared’s never been good at lying.

“Thanks, I’ll remember that when you ask for my autograph later,” Jensen’s feelings aren’t hurt but he’s not sure if Jared believes him or not.

“I’ll remember that sir,” Jared bites his finger to contain his composure and he gets some strange looks from his coworkers.

“Can you reserve me a table, preferably in a dark corner; I don’t want mobbed while I eat?”

“I am sure I can arrange something sir,” he’s thinking quiet table for two in a romantic corner.

“Thanks,” Jensen hangs up.

Of course Jared sees Jensen when he steps off the elevator. He looks casual in Jeans, black leather biker boots and a white button down shirt. Jared bites his lower lip as he casually watches him. Jensen waves at him so Jared gives him a friendly smile and waves back.

When Jared’s shift ends he has take out waiting at the restaurant. Take out is a good excuse to walk through the dining room to the kitchen because he will get to see Jensen again.

He strolls through the room and scans for Jensen who is seated in a booth against the wall just like he instructed the hostess Genevieve to do. He walks by the booth and stops. “Enjoying your meal?”

Jensen looks up with a mouth full of steak. “Absolutely, why don’t you join me,” Jensen offers him the seat.

“Thank you but I can’t, I have take out waiting but you enjoy,” he pats Jensen on the shoulder before walking away. When he gets out of sight and into the kitchen he just about faints because he just touched Jensen Ackles’ shoulder.

  
He walks into the apartment with the sack of take out and Chad looks over at him. “What did you get tonight,” he asks as he watches Jared walk aimlessly into the kitchen. “Dude, are you alright,” he waves his hand in front of Jared’s face. “Jare, you in there?”

Jared snaps out of it. “Of course,” he shakes his head and opens the Styrofoam boxes filled with food. “I got us take out from the Inn,” he gets down two plates.

“Isn’t that a bit pricey,” Chad says taking a plate and heaping it up with food. “Not that I’m complaining cause it beats the usual burgers you bring home,” he’s stuffing his face as he heads back to the living room.

Jared takes some food and follows him in. “If I tell you something can you keep it a secret?”

“Of course, we’re bro’s aren’t we?”

“Not the way you usually keep secrets but I mean keep your mouth shut,” he makes an emphatic face.

“Dude, I can keep a secret, now tell me.”

Jared gives him a wary look. “Well,” he drags it out.

“Oh My God, you fucked that hot little bartender didn’t you. I fucking told you he was gay. Go you and your amazing anus.”

“Um, no I didn’t and no he’s not and my anus is none of your business,” he hits Chad in the arm.

“What could be more interesting than that,” he pushes Jared back.

“Jensen Ackles is staying at the Inn,” he blurts it out.

“Yeah, now tell me the truth Jare,” he’s laughing with a mouth full of food.

“Would I lie about Jensen Ackles,” he gives him his best, I can’t believe that you don’t believe me, stare.

“Holy shit Jare, what happened?”

“Basically I pretended not to know who he was.”

“How is that working out for you?”

“Not so well,” Jared puts his food down and rests his head in his hands.

“You can’t play games with him Jared, be honest with him and let him use your joy stick and score some major points.”

“Gamer analogies aren’t cutting it tonight Chad.”

“Okay then, you want his bone, make him want your bone and get it on. Bowchicabow-wow,” he does a little porn hip thrust dance when he sings it.

“Now with the porn analogies,” Jared is laughing at him especially for the dance.

“Well, you’ll figure it out,” he pats Jared’s back and resumes eating.

Jared has the morning shift the next day. He keeps watching the elevator for Jensen but no luck. By lunch time he’s totally wondering if he left last night so he checks the check out list, no Jensen R Ackles listed as a check out. He looks on the AM call list to see if he had a wake up call and went out before he got in at nine, but no again.

He’s trying to think of a reason to call him or go up to the fourth floor when the elevator opens and Jensen walks out. He sighs with relief.

Jensen walks over to the desk. “Hey Jared,” he’s smiling wide every white tooth showing between those kissable lips.

“Mr. Ackles,” Jared maintains a professional facade with him even though all wants to do is, jump over the counter and rip his clothes off. He feels an honest to goodness boner rising up and it’s just like he’s in high school all over again.

“After lunch I’d like to do some sight seeing, think someone could help me out with that,” he makes his smile even wider with the question.

If Jared didn’t have to man the desk, he’d be in that car with Jensen riding shotgun all the way to the river walk. “I’ll see what I can do,” he says, smiling so hard he’s showing his dimples again.

“Thanks,” Jensen walks over to the restaurant.

Jared does his level best to find someone he’s sure Jensen won’t be attracted to. He finally finds him a female tour guide for his sight seeing trip.

Later that night when Jensen gets back he’s having drinks in the bar when Jared gets off of his shift.

He waves Jared over to sit with him. “Come have a drink with me,” he says holding up his glass.

Jared walks over and has a seat. “Thanks,” he waves at the bartender and he brings him a beer.

“So Jared, what’s a nice boy like you doing working at a hotel,” he takes a long swallow of his drink.

“It’s not that interesting of a story,” he wipes the frost from the side of his glass with his finger.

“Try me, I like mundane,” Jensen kicks back and relaxes.

“Business degree, good job, great benefits and I meet interesting people. There, see, boring story made even more boring. How about you, what do you do,” he already knows but he wants to see what he says.

“Me, I’m a famous rock star, but don’t tell anyone,” Jensen flashes him that million dollar smile he only gives the paparazzi.

“Uh yeah, I think you mentioned something about that yesterday, when you wanted room service,” Jared smiles big, his dimples showing in the low lights.

“Hey sometimes you have to throw your weight around even if it doesn’t always get you anywhere,” he’s checking out Jared’s smile and the fact that he’s so tall and sexy.

“Well, whatever delusions get you through I guess,” Jared says with a sly grin.

“You don’t believe me,” he sits up and strikes a pose by sucking in his cheeks.

“Yeah sure, I believe you,” he means it but says it like he doesn’t.

“Ever hear the song You’re my star, that’s me,” he’s leaning over the table now trying to convince Jared.

“Sorry, I’m more a rock fan. Give me Pearl Jam or Daugherty and I’m happy,” he feels like shit lying to Jensen but if he lets him know he knows who he is, it’s all over and he’s branded a fan boy.

Jensen starts to sing a few lines of his song. “You’re my star, the love that shines down on me, while I love you from afar; you are my star the brightest light in my life.”

Jared shakes his head no. “But it’s very nice,” he adds. He bites his lip as he’s trying to keep from having a fan boy moment, and to keep from flailing like a schoolgirl and throwing himself at Jensen.

Jensen likes this guy; he’s just Jensen with him, no façade to live up to, no rock star image. “It’s okay, there has to be one person who doesn’t buy my albums, although I wondered why I couldn’t afford that Lamborghini last year,” he laughs and kicks back again as he orders another drink. “I blame you for that.”

Jared can’t believe he’s sitting here having a real conversation with Jensen and he’s so much cooler than he could have ever imagined. He’s a nice guy, a sexy nice guy but just a guy for that matter.

Jensen scoots his chair over beside Jared and squeezes in. “I get the vibe you’re gay,” he leans in against Jared’s arm while he looks him up and down.

“Wow, are you always so forward,” Jared laughs.

“What, my gaydar is never wrong,” he touches the back of Jared’s hand and caresses over it lightly with his fingertips.

Jared’s cock pays attention to the touch and he swallows hard. “I never said your gaydar was faulty,” he blushes at the touch as Jensen moves up his wrist and under the sleeve of his shirt. “MMM, that’s nice,” he closes his eyes and lets the feeling wash over him like a wave of tickling heat.

Leaning in close to Jared’s ear he whispers hot words into it. “Come back to my room with me.”

The words Jared’s been waiting to hear for two days. The idea of fantasy becoming reality feels like a hot rush over his whole body. His mouth goes dry and he almost can’t answer but he manages to get it out. “Yes,” it’s a heavy word as it pushes its way out.

Jensen kisses his neck with a light soft brush of lips. He motions the bartender. “Put it on my tab and bring me a bottle of dry champagne, a good year,” he hands him a twenty as a tip.

Jensen is all hands on the elevator. He’s got Jared shoved up against the wall as he ruts into him while he’s kissing him. “God, you smell wonderful,” he moans into Jared’s neck.

Jared holds Jensen tight to his body as he enjoys the feel of his muscular physique. He smells like English Leather and whiskey as Jared takes it all in. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he pants out as he pushes into each of Jensen’s thrusts.

“I wanted you from the second I saw you,” Jensen’s moving his mouth under the two open buttons on Jared’s shirt.

The bell dings and the doors open up; they stumble into the hall, their bodies entangled in a tight embrace as they make their way down the hall. They’re bumping off of the walls and laughing the entire way to the door. You would think they were drunk on alcohol but its lust they’re drunk on.

They stumble into the room, Jensen pins Jared against the wall. “You’re so fucking tall,” he says falling to his knees in front of him. “I want to suck your cock, God it must be huge,” he says unzipping Jared’s trousers and kissing the cotton clad cock inside of them.

Jared’s knees go weak and he puts all of his weight against the wall as he holds himself up. “You are so gorgeous on your knees,” he almost says, just like I always imagined but he catches himself before he does. He runs his hands through the short spikes of hair as he pets Jensen’s head.

Jensen undoes Jared’s pants and pulls them down below his knees before yanking his boxer briefs down and exposing the hard phallus beneath. He licks up one side before mouthing his way back up to the head. He looks up into Jared’s hooded eyes as he stares down at him. “Fucking perfect cock,” he kisses the slit sucking the precum out of it.

“OH fuck yeah,” Jared is completely weak, he’s boneless and if he didn’t have an ounce of restraint, he’d be coming all over Jensen’s perfect mouth right now. It’s better than any of his fantasies and he’s afraid to close his eyes because it might not be real when he opens them again.

When Jensen sucks Jared’s cock into this mouth it’s like warm perfection, the way his lips circle around it. His tongue is wiggling along the shaft with long slow pulls and his whole body is working in a serpentine motion as he pumps him with his mouth.

It’s the perfect blow job; Jensen’s a pro at seducing with his mouth and delivering with it too. Jared’s hips are moving in time with Jensen’s head, they’re fucking in the most intimate way and Jared’s never experienced this kind of connection before. Usually it’s a sloppy blow job and then he’s getting his ass pounded until he comes. This is something better, higher on the sex scale than a fuck; it feels more like making love should feel.

Jensen pulls off with a pop smiling up at Jared. “MMM nice,” he says and his voice is raw and fucked out.

He climbs up Jared’s body and kisses him, pushing his tongue into his eager mouth and swiping over Jared’s tongue. Jensen pulls on Jared’s shoulders and drags him over to the bed. He starts undressing him completely. First his shirt, one button at a time, off of his shoulders and onto the floor, he rucks up the white undershirt then leans down and kisses his way up to Jared’s cleavage. He pulls the t-shirt off and drops it on the floor. He pushes Jared onto the bed and swiftly removes the already half removed slacks and boxers then the shoes and socks before discarding them on the floor. Jared’s naked now, laying on his back half on the bed and watching every move Jensen makes.

Jensen starts to sway; he’s building a beat with his body before he starts to sing in a low sultry tone. “Hold me tight, don’t bother to fight, let me in tonight,” his hips are gyrating as he slowly strips his shirt away, his bare chest is glistening with sweat as he takes it all the way off and swipes it over Jared’s chest before dropping it on the floor. “Show me what you like, invite me inside, let me be the one you love tonight,” he’s unbuckling his belt and opening the snap on his jeans. “Put your hands on me, tease me, please me, take me to heaven,” his hands are slowly unzipping his fly before wiggling the too tight denim off of his hips as he exposes himself. “Let me be the one tonight, let me be your love tonight,” he kicks off his shoes and jeans in one swift movement. “You are mine tonight,” he climbs on top of Jared, his knees on either side of him as he climbs over him and claims his mouth. “You’re the one tonight,” he ends it by biting Jared’s neck.

Jared is arching off of the bed and into Jensen’s body. “You are so fucking hot,” he moans out.

It’s not frantic like Jared is used too; it’s slow and meaningful like he always wanted it to be. Jensen’s mouth explores his entire body even stopping to lap softly at his tight hole. Something that no one has ever done before and he loved that Jensen is his first rimming.

Jared’s hands stroke and caress Jensen’s body, his mouth kissing and sucking every inch as they roll and flip each other over in a smoldering passionate dance. Jensen makes love like he performs, with complete seduction and total pleasure.

When Jared comes all over Jensen’s belly, Jensen’s buried balls deep in his ass and stroking him off. He’s smiling down at him when he kisses Jared’s knee that is resting on his shoulder. “So fucking beautiful,” he says before picking up the pace and slamming with more force into Jared’s fucked out ass.

He’s pushing and pounding his hips into Jared’s ass and Jared’s working with him, squeezing his ass muscles tight to stroke Jensen off as best he can. It’s fast and hard, ebb and flow until Jensen grunts out a deep guttural noise as he’s coming inside of Jared’s ass.

He’s sweat slicked and exhausted when he falls on top of Jared, his cock still buried inside of him. He lazily kisses Jared’s mouth. “You are amazing,” he mumbles as he helps Jared to untangle himself from around his shoulders. His softening cock slips out of Jared’s ass as he rolls off of Jared and onto his back.

“I never thought it could be so good,” Jared pants out as he rolls over and covers Jensen like a human blanket.

“Yeah, I’m a sex machine,” Jensen laughs as he reaches down and pulls the condom off and drops it on the floor before letting himself fall into a deep contented slumber.

When Jared wakes up he wants to lie in Jensen’s arms all day but the reality hits him that he’s just been fucked by a rock star and that can only mean it was a one night stand. He quietly gets up, dresses and leaves.

The sun is streaming through the curtains that never got closed the night before. It’s a strange feeling of not being hung over and knowing exactly what happened the night before when Jensen becomes coherent. He sees that Jared isn’t in bed with him and he looks at the bathroom door to see its open, he calls out his name but nothing. He’s gone and he didn’t even say good-bye. He rolls over and tucks Jared’s pillow under his head, it still smells like him and for the first time since Jensen can remember, he’s missing the warm body of his one night stand or maybe it’s just that he’s missing Jared.

Chad’s eating toast and drinking a huge cup of coffee when Jared comes through the door.

“Walk of shame,” he says laughing.

“You always have a way of making my day Murray,” he drops his jacket and tie on the floor.

“So, spill the beans Jare, does he fuck like a rock star?”

“One I don’t know how rock stars fuck, never did one. Two he’s a great guy and I really, really like Jensen for himself, and three I’m not sharing my intimate dates with you anymore since you love to blog my most embarrassing moments during sex,” he steals a slice of Chad’s toast and pours himself a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table.

“That was one time and come on, freaking out while being fingered for the first time and running into the bathroom to wash up right in the middle of everything. You have to admit that was a story worth sharing with the world,” Chad’s laughing so hard tears are coming out of his eyes.

“It’s called good personal hygiene asshole,” Jared shoots him a dark glare.

It’s Jared’s day off and the thought of lying in bed all day really appeals to him. He rolls over and tucks his head under the pillow again.

  
Jensen’s phone rings and its Steve. “Hello Steve’O,” Jensen’s voice is cheery.

“Wow, the vacation must be doing you a world of good.”

“Let’s just say, it is well needed and deserved,” Jensen’s dressing as they talk.

“I just wanted to make sure you weren’t doing anything that might need damage control in five days when you get back.”

“Who, me, Mr. Responsibility, I never,” he feigns being insulted.

“Okay, okay, just remember to come back; everyone is anxious to get started on the new album.”

“Don’t you worry; I’ll be on that plane come Monday morning. Ciao,” he hangs up the phone.

He heads down for breakfast and when he steps off of the elevator he expects to see Jared behind the desk but he doesn’t.

He walks up to the counter. “Where’s Jared,” he asks the pretty blonde clerk.

“It’s his day off, but I can help you, I’m Katie,” she tilts her head and gives a prom queen cheerleader style smile.

“No, I’m fine, Katie,” he tilts his head to be aligned with hers. “Just wondered where Jared was, is all.”

“Okay then, have a great day and I’m here if you need anything,” she’s being overly perky.

Jensen nods, “Okay,” and walks away.

It’s 3:30pm when Jared finally rolls out of bed, mostly due to hunger issues. He’s eating a leftover slice of pizza while he wonders what Jensen is up to today. He thinks about calling him but is afraid that might sound desperate and what would he say. _Hey, last night was great, wanna do it again?_ He shudders at the thought.

Just as he’s thinking about maybe getting dressed and heading over to the Inn Chad comes home.

“Can’t believe you’re here,” he says to Jared.

“Why,” Jared’s confused.

“Thought you’d be with rock star Jensen today,” he does the hip wiggle that made Jensen famous.

“Oh, nah, don’t want to rush things. Anyway usually one night stands don’t hang out the next day, you should know that.”

“Ooh yeah, awkward. I mean what do you talk about? I loved the way you bottomed last night and that thing you did with your tongue, gonna have to teach me that trick,” he chuckles as he pops open a beer.

“Yeah,” Jared makes an awkward face. “So I think I’m going to take a shower.”

“Have fun bro,” Chad salutes him as he walks down the hall.

Jensen spends most of the day wandering around the grounds of the Inn. He feels like something is missing and when he walks through the lobby on his way back to the bar, he realizes that it’s definitely Jared.

He orders a few drinks and is chatting up the bartender as he’s quickly becoming inebriated.

“So, Jared, you know who I mean right,” his speech is a little slurred and he’s being very emphatic with his hand gestures.

“Of course,” the bartender says acting interested.

“Yeah, he’s a great guy,” Jensen loses his train of thought. “I would call him, but I don’t know his number. Well, he doesn’t know mine either, so,” he trails off.

“So you and Jared have a thing,” the bartender asks with confusion.

“Have a thing? Fuck, we have everything. I sang to that boy, I showed him my soul without the glitz and glamour of the stage lights and you know what he did, he left and didn’t say good-bye. You know, that’s my thing, get up and leave before they wake up. Yeah stealthy exit, leave them wanting more, always leave them wanting more,” he swallows the last drops of his drink.

“I know Jared’s cell number,” the bartender slides a slip of paper across the counter to Jensen.

Jensen picks it up and looks at it, it has Jared and a cell number written on it. “This is actually his number,” he’s moving it trying to adjust it to his blurred vision.

“Of course”, the bartender replies.

Jensen smiles and tucks it into his pocket. “Thanks,” he says before leaving a fifty as payment for his drinks and a tip.

“You’re welcome sir,” the bartender says as he rings the cash register.

Jensen is lying on his bed with his cell phone staring at it, wondering if calling Jared would be a good idea. He flips the small paper around in his hand while he stares at the glowing light of the phone.

It feels like hours as he struggles with the decision until finally he punches the numbers into the phone and hits call.

He’s nervous and excited all at once as the phone starts to ring.

Chad can hear Jared singing to the radio while he’s in the shower when his phone starts to ring. He checks the ID and it says unknown, he figures it’s a telemarketer and answers it. “Chello,” he says happily.

Jensen is stunned that another man answers the phone; he thinks he has the wrong number. “Oh I’m sorry, is this Jared’s phone,” he says cautiously.

“You’ve got it,” Chad says.

“Oh, um, is he available?”

“My boy’s in the shower at the moment, want to leave a message?”

“Your boy,” Jensen says quietly as his brain adjusts to the idea that Jared has a boyfriend. “Ah, no, that’s okay, I’ll catch him later, thanks,” Jensen is a bit heartbroken at the thought of Jared having a boyfriend and they slept together. He thought Jared was a nice upstanding guy, not a sheep in wolf’s clothing like he apparently is.

  


 **~-~-~-~- <>-~-~-~-~**

  
Jared’s checking some people in when Jensen steps off of the elevator; he doesn’t even look in Jared’s direction as he walks out the door.

Its late afternoon when Jensen returns to the Inn, he doesn’t stop at the desk like usual, just keeps walking to the elevator. He keeps his back turned to Jared as he waits for it.

Jared’s a little bit confused and hurt. He’s pretty sure the cold shoulder is a Big Star brush off. He got what he wanted and now it’s over. His heart breaks but he expected nothing less.

Two days pass and Jensen doesn’t say a word to Jared. It’s worse than he ever thought it would be and he’s not sure if he can hold out much longer. He wants to talk to him, confront him about the other night, let him know he doesn’t fuck taken men and then with desperate need, kiss him one last time.

Every time Jensen walks past Jared his heart breaks a little bit, its heartbreak of a different kind, like that of unrequited love. To be friends with someone and long for them but in this case he’s tasted the fruit and wants more but won’t eat it

Jensen’s sitting in the lobby reading the newspaper, Jared sees him peeking over the top at him now and again and he can’t take this cold shoulder bullshit.

“Katie, I’m taking a fiver,” he says walking out from behind the desk.

Jensen watches as Jared walks into the bathroom. He gets up and follows him inside.

Jared turns around, he hopes its Jensen and it is, he wants to say something, he opens his mouth but nothing comes out but a lame sound.

“I think we need to talk,” Jensen steps into Jared’s space.

“Okay, about what,” he leans against the sink and crosses his arms.

“Oh maybe about the fact that you have a boyfriend,” Jensen’s face to face, in complete confrontation mode.

Jared looks at him with a baffled expression. “I have a what,” he’s completely confused. He thought this was going to be about the other night but instead it’s about some crazy notion that he has a boyfriend.

“Don’t play stupid with me and don’t lie to me anymore. I don’t date taken men, I don’t pursue someone who is attached,” He’s poking his finger into Jared’s chest to accentuate his point.

“Whoa, wait, stop poking me,” Jared pushes him away. “I don’t have a boyfriend, I never had a boyfriend. Where did you get this crazy notion?”

“Don’t lie to me, your boyfriend answered the phone when I called a few days ago,” Jensen folds his arms and stands like stone giving Jared a death glare.

“Okay, first, how the hell did you get my phone number, second I..DON’T HAVE A BOYFRIEND.”

“I got your number from the bartender and if he’s not your boyfriend why did he call you, his boy?”

“Wait, his boy? Did he say Chello when he answered the phone,” Jared’s face softens when he realizes what happened.

“Yeah, I think so.”

Jared starts to laugh. “That is not my boyfriend that is my friend and roommate Chad. He’s such an ass,” Jared is laughing in spite of everything at just the thought of being Chad’s boyfriend.

“Oh, Ooops, my bad,” Jensen is embarrassed. “So I wasted two days of anger at you when I could have been doing this,” he grabs Jared and kisses him on the mouth.

Jared giggles. “Of course you could have been doing that all along. I thought this was going to be about a big brush off since we slept together.”

“Why would I brush you off, Jared I don’t sleep with people I don’t care about. I’m not a slut,” his face goes serious.

“A big star like you and a nothing like me,” his eyes go wide as he realizes what he just said and he can’t backpedal away from it.

“I thought you didn’t believe me about being a rock star,” he looks at Jared a little confused and a bit wary.

“Um, I have to confess about something,” Jared hangs his head in disgrace as he knows he has to come clean about his deception.

“Well,” Jensen crosses his arms and cocks his eyebrow, his green eyes going a bit darker as his face takes on a total look of disgust.

“I know who you are and I’m a big fan; have been since your first album when you were fifteen. You were my first crush and are still my biggest celebrity crush,” he says it in a whisper hoping that Jensen won’t hold it against him.

“So I slept with a groupie,” Jensen says dryly.

“Technically yes, but no, when I slept with you I had gotten to know the real you and when we were together, you weren’t Jensen Ackles the Star, you were Jensen Ackles the man who makes my heart flutter, who I can’t wait to see get off that elevator, and the man I want to kiss me again like you did that first night.”

“How can I believe you? What else have you lied to me about?”

Jared takes a deep breath and lets his shoulders drop. “Just the room service, the restaurant does offer it. I just wanted to talk to you so much and if you had known I was a fan you wouldn’t have given me the time of day. Being a fan apparently compromises how you feel about people,” Jared touches his arm and Jensen pulls away.

“I don’t know Jared, when I was with you; I gave you a piece of me that I don’t share with anyone unless I care about them. I sang to you for God’s sake. Yeah I am an entertainer but I don’t sing to my hook ups, I just fuck them. I sang to you and showed you how much I care about you,” there are tears in Jensen’s eyes. He wants so badly to forgive Jared and just say the hell with it, come here, but he’s conflicted.

“I’m sorry and know that when I was with you it felt like nothing I’ve ever experienced before, it felt like making love not fucking. I know my words are a hollow shell to you but Jensen, I do care for you, not the performer but for you.”

There is banging on the door and Katie calls through it. “Are you alright in there Jared, it’s been fifteen minutes, you said a fiver?”

“In a minute Katie,” he yells out and then flushes a urinal for effect. “I have to go,” he says, caressing Jensen’s cheek with his thumb. “I’m sorry.”

Jensen closes his eyes at the touch and takes a deep breath. “I have to take this all in Jared, you better go.”

 **~-~-~-~- <>-~-~-~-~**

Jensen doesn’t come out of his room much for the next three days. He takes his meals in his room since now he knows there is room service. He only goes out when he knows Jared isn’t working and to find that out, he calls down to the desk and if Katie answers he knows it’s cool to go through the lobby.

Jared calls off sick for a few days. He’s not actually ill but technically a broken heart is a kind of sickness. He lies in bed all day and night until Chad makes him get up.

“Dude get out of bed,” he pushes him over and sits on the edge of the bed.

Jared grumbles and rolls over. “Don’t wanna, have nothing to get out of bed for,” he holds the pillow over his head and whines.

“How sexy, a six foot four man whining and writhing around in bed,” Chad smacks his belly with a thud.

“Hey,” Jared sits up. “I don’t want to go back to work until Jensen leaves.”

“You have to let him know how you feel, show him that he’s wrong and that he should give you that chance,” Chad’s pulling on Jared’s arm. “Now get your grown man ass outta bed.”

“Fine, but I’m not going in to work until tomorrow,” he folds his arms and pouts, his moppy hair is sticking out everywhere on his head and he blows it out of his eyes.

“No one said you have to go to work, just get out of bed.”

Jared’s rushing through the lobby. He’s late for work because he overslept. He relieves the night shift and stuffs his messenger bag under the counter until he gets some time to put it in his locker.

He’s straightening his collar when Jensen comes out of the restaurant. His heart hits his stomach, especially when Jensen looks over at him and then rolls his eyes before stepping into the elevator.

Once Jensen’s in the elevator he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He closes his eyes and sees Jared looking at him with a sad eyed puppy dog expression and he thinks it’s not just the most heart wrenching thing he’s ever seen but the cutest.

Jared is all he’s been able to think about for the last two days. He doesn’t want to admit that he fell for this man, this hotel clerk with just some casual conversation and smiles. He doesn’t want to think about how wonderful he felt pressed against him as he ravished him or how his smell still lingers on the pillow case he hid from housekeeping just so he could smell it at night before he goes to sleep.

When the doors open he impetuously pushes the button to the lobby. When the number counter hits two he quickly pushes one and gets off of the elevator.

The elevator doors open and Jared looks up expectantly but it’s empty and he goes back to his work.

Jensen dials the front desk from his phone, when Jared answers he hangs up. His heart races and he’s not sure why he is torturing himself this way, he can’t forgive Jared even though every cell in his body wants to.

Jared is tired of being eaten alive by his pain. He knows it’s Jensen calling the desk and hanging up when he hears his voice so he decides on his lunch break that he’s going to go up to Jensen’s room and just have it out. One way or another it will be over and broken heart or not, the torture will be over.

Staring at the hardwood door Jared takes a deep breath before hitting his bare knuckles to the cold wood.

“Who is it,” Jensen calls out.

Jared clears his throat. “It’s Jared,” his voice is weak with the fear of rejection.

“What do you want,” Jensen is standing on the other side of the door watching Jared through the peephole.

“I want to talk,” he says straightening up in case Jensen opens the door.

“Then talk.”

“Come on Jensen let me in, I don’t want to do this through the door.”

“If you want to talk, it’s this or nothing.” The truth is Jensen is afraid if he lets Jared in, he’ll melt and cave in to forgiving him.

“Okay then if this is how you want it, here it goes.” Jared leans as close to the door as he can so Jensen can hear his whisper.

Jensen can’t see Jared anymore and leans against the door, their bodies would be touching if the door wasn’t there, his ear pressed to the wood to hear Jared.

“I realize I broke your heart with my lies, I get that. But my heart is broken too, I have idolized you for so long and put you on a pedestal far higher than I should have, I get that. You have to realize that if I acted like a crazed fan you would have went into star mode and shut down on me, I didn’t want that. I don’t know what I wanted at first, maybe it was to have a one night stand fantasy, maybe it was to have you fall deeply in love with me and sweep me off of my feet like a fairytale, honestly I don’t know,” he takes a deep breath and runs a finger along the wood grain before he starts talking again.

“All I can say is this. I got to know you, I liked what I saw and it got harder and harder to let you know I knew who you were. I didn’t want to spoil the fantasy for me or for you. I think you liked that I didn’t know who you were and when you sang to me, my heart about exploded, not because you’re a superstar but because I knew you were singing to me, just me, a song that I know you wrote yourself. It was like the biggest compliment I could have ever gotten,” he runs out of things to say but adds one more thing. “I know you’ll think this is a lie but I think I’m falling in love with you because nobody’s heart can hurt this bad from just a one night stand with a celebrity.”

Jensen listens to every word, he’s hanging on them like they are his only lifeline and when he hears those words, _I think I’m falling in love with you because nobody’s heart can hurt this bad from just a one night stand with a celebrity._ his heart swells and tears come to his eyes.

Jared waits for an answer or a click from the door handle but nothing so he touches the door and closes his eyes before turning to leave.

Jensen makes the split decision to let Jared in not only to his room but to his heart. He opens the door and grabs him by the arm pulling him inside.

They crash into each other and Jared falls into Jensen pinning him to the wall. They are face to face and Jensen smiles at him.

“Look Jensen, I…” Jensen cuts him off with a kiss.

Jared looks at him confused but with relief. “What…,” Jensen puts a finger over his mouth to hush him.

“Shhh, Jared,” he says slipping from under his body. “I’ll be honest, your deception hurt me. You have to realize I live in a world of lies and in my personal life I don’t want them near me. I just broke up with my long time boyfriend just prior to the tour because he was cheating on me. That scars you a bit and you’re the first person I have felt anything for in over six months. I don’t sleep around, I am not the playboy the magazine articles make me out to be, I like to sit at home and watch reruns of old TV shows on my days off and cuddle on the sofa with someone I care about. Yeah maybe that makes me a simple man but, my life isn’t the fairytale people think it is, I need stability and truth in my life,” he sits on the edge of the bed.

Jared kneels down at Jensen’s feet. “I’m not a liar Jensen, I don’t like liars. Yes I did lie and deceive you and I feel like shit about it, it tore me up every time I did it and I can understand if you don’t forgive me for that, but give me a chance to redeem myself in your eyes,” he puts both hands on Jensen’s knees.

Jensen looks deep into Jared’s hazel eyes and sees the truth in his words; he takes a deep breath and swallows hard. “No more lies Jared, there can be no more lies and we take it slow from here on out,” he cups Jared’s face in his hands.

“Completely slow,” Jared says holding onto Jensen’s hand and kissing his palms.

Jensen smiles and leans in for a gentle kiss.

  
[](http://s14.photobucket.com/albums/a348/Dolavine/?action=view&current=Divider-Jensenfinal.png)  
[](http://s14.photobucket.com/albums/a348/Dolavine/?action=view&current=Divider-Jaredfinal.png)  


Jensen leaves for LA to work on his album and Jared stays in San Antonio. They text and skype for the three months Jensen is away but as soon as he wraps the album he’s right back in Texas but not at the Inn, he’s in their bed at Jared’s apartment.

They are snuggling on the sofa as they watch reruns of Gilligan’s Island on TV Land when Chad comes out of his room. “Not this again, you two need to get your own place.  
Aren’t you a fucking rock star Jen,” Chad flops down next to them on the sofa and cracks a beer.

Jensen and Jared just smile at each other before returning their attentions to the  
TV as they snuggle in even closer.

  


 **The End**


End file.
